nijiiro_daysfandomcom-20200214-history
Wataru Mochizuki
is a supporting character in the Nijiiro Days series. He is the ace of the basketball club and is classmates with Anna Kobayakawa, who he had feelings for, in which he was also rivals with Natsuki Hashiba. He is nicknamed Mocchi. Appearance Mochizuki is a tall young man, standing at approx. with a slim, yet muscular build. He is considered very attractive and is popular among girls. He has straight, blond hair which frames his face, and red eyes. He is often depicted in his school uniform. Personality Mochizuki is often seen being a polite, as well as a very athletic young man who does quite well in studies. He has a very gentleman personality and a charming temperament and is handsome, which is why he is popular among girls. But he doesn't think anything about it and even thinks it's fairly troubling, as he isn't even particularly fond of being liked. He also doesn't feel happy pleased when girls fawn over him, even though he thinks it's a given to be so. Due to his crush on Anna and being rivals with Natsuki, Mochizuki can act boldly, be straightforward and cold, say incorrect things and tries to separate Natsuki from Anna, since he actually knows he is in a losing battle against Natsuki, however, he still doesn't want to give up on Anna. But during these times, he never drops his polite side and always shows a smile and talks softly. He thinks highly of himself and is confident, as he was sure he had the upper hand with Anna due to his popularity, only to be proved wrong afterward. Mochizuki himself states that even though he gives the impression that he's kind and considerate, he can sometimes have the urge to be cruel, in which he doesn't particularly like himself being that way. Although he got rejected by Anna later on, he never regretted confessing to her and thinks that having someone to like is a lot of fun. Relationships Kakei Kakei is Mochizuki's best friend and they are team mates. They are very close friends, as Kakei is the only one who calls Mochizuki by his first name. The two are often to always seen together and cares for each other and can freely talk about various topics with each other. Kakei supports Mochizuki fully in his relationship with Anna and doesn't want anyone to interrupt, and Mochizuki sometimes asks for advice from Kakei about love, but didn't know he was the type who could give such experienced answers. When Mochizuki hesitated to confess to Anna due thinking that all his actions would be in vain in the end, Kakei gave him the last push to give him the new determination to confess after all. Mochizuki is deeply grateful towards him for this and thinks that having Kakei, his best friends who is very encouraging by his side, is very reassuring. When he got rejected by Anna, Kakei was the only one with him and comforted him by saying that he did well. Anna Kobayakawa Anna is Mochizuki's crush. Although Mochizuki didn't think anything special about her, only seeing her as a level-headed, serious and level-headed girl who sat beside him in class, he began taking an interest in her after she lent her notes after Mochizuki had forgotten his homework. He began thinking her as a thoughtful girl who always talked earnestly with a surprisingly spontaneous side to her, and eventually, she became cute in his eyes and these feelings would later grow into love. He began talking to her more in class, borrowed her notes and exchanged emails with her; he was confident that she would eventually in his way but despite his efforts, Mochizuki saw how Anna already had started liking Natsuki instead, which left in shock and dismay. Despite that, he never gave up on her and had always seen her as a very cute girl and is deeply in love with her, and is very happy whenever he can spend time with her. He always tries to find situations to talk to Anna and get closer to her in which he also tries to separate Natsuki and Anna. When he decided to confess on the school trip, Mochizuki constantly tried to find situations where he could be alone with Anna to the point where even faked and forced some scenes. He had always wanted their relationship to be closer so they could spend more time together and eventually date, but when he saw her affection around Natsuki, his determination wavered. And whenever he tried to get close to Anna, she didn't really mind it though she did tend to unconsciously compare him to Natsuki. Because of this, Mochizuki thinks that sometimes, he just feels a little dead inside, since she wasn't even looking at him. He was sure that he had fallen in love with the wrong person and that everything he would do would just go to vain, which is why he was really anxious to confess and considered giving up, but thanks to Kakei he decides to really confess to Anna. When he confessed to Anna, he didn't want to push her and wanted her to take her time and offered to take up all the things he liked about her. However, in the end, Anna does reject Mochizuki and although he took it quite nicely and asked if they could go back to being friends, Mochizuki was seen being very sad and stated that he already knew the outcome and thought it was obvious that she would reject him because of his true nature. Despite thinking that he fell in love with the wrong person, Mochizuki stated that he never once regretted confessing to her. Natsuki Hashiba Natsuki and Mochizuki are friends since Keiichi often hung around the basketball club, where they eventually got to know each other. They are on good terms though their relationship becomes quite distant after realizing that they are rivals in love. Although Mochizuki displays a kind personality around Natsuki, he can actually be quite cold towards him and doesn't want him to be with Anna. He knows that Anna is close with Natsuki and friends, but didn't think much of it due to being more popular than Natsuki, only to be proved wrong afterward. He also knows he is in a losing battle which is why he is actually really envious of him due to his closeness with Anna, both in and outside of school, but is still confident as he is happy to have Natsuki as his rival since he knows he won't overtake him. He told Natsuki that he would confess to Anna on the school trip and didn't want him to interrupt and wanted him to enjoy waiting in the sidelines. At the school trip, their relationship was quite strained as they both wanted to interrupt each other confessing, though it was only Mochizuki who did so in the end. Even after Mochizuki got rejected, he gave Natsuki the anxiety by telling him that Anna already had someone else she liked (clueless it being himself), in which Mochizuki just felt the urge to be cruel to hide his sadness from the rejection. After this, it is unknown how their relationship became, but it is presumed that they did become "friends" as Mochizuki "confronted" Natsuki and have him the last push to his determination to confess to Anna, which made Natsuki quite grateful. Gallery Manga = Mocchi-manga.jpg|Mochizuki at the cover of the eight volume. mocchi2.png|Mocchi watching Anna. Mocchi confession.png|Mochizuki's confession. |-| Anime = mocchi.jpg|Mochizuki's debut. Tumblr inline o3dp96CJDo1sxgeie 540.png Trivia *According to Natsuki, he had long hair in the past. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Students